I'm not gay but I love you
by Neko11
Summary: What is Luffy trying to tell Zoro? He isn t gay? But does that mean he doesn't love Zoro or what..? What the hell does he mean with that statement!


**Hello everyone who decided to read this :D I hope you enjoy although it isn´t very long :)**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don´t own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

_**I´m not gay!...but I love you..**_

Luffy was running from room to room, searching for someone special he wanted to see right now. As he finally finished checking every single room up, finding them empty, he knew the swordsman must be on deck, probably sitting somewhere, sleeping. Or he was training.

But the strawhat boy was sure the first thing was right, he didn´t know why. It was just a feeling. He giggled to himself as he stuck his head out of the door, at once spotting the green-haired one leaning onto the mast, fast asleep. Luffy giggled more as he could make soft snores out, coming from the other.

Slowly he went over to his first mate and for a few days now, boyfriend.

But Zoro wouldn´t be Zoro if he didn´t hear his younger capitan nearing him. Immediately the green-haired one cracked an eye open, checking who was coming although he had already expected it would be Luffy. Who else would try to shock him like that?

"Hey Luffy." he yawned, closing his eyes again. A soft thump was heard beside him and Zoro knew Luffy had sat down, wanting to spend a little time with his new boyfriend.

"Hey Zoro." Luffy answered and the other could practically hear the big grin on Luffy´s face. "What´s up?"

"Nothing. I´m just tired." Zoro answered, eyes still closed. A long pause followed, no one wanted to break the silence between them.

"What´s wrong? Usually you are not that silent." Zoro eventually broke the silence, finally opening his eyes as he turned to face his capitan. Mentioned capitan´s smile fell and a small pout appeared.

"How come you always seem to look right through me?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject but Zoro didn´t fall for it, he frowned deeply.

"Is it because of these bastards who made fun of us yesterday?" he asked and Luffy looked away as he thought about what had happened to them..

The crew docked at a new island, deciding to seperate and go shopping. Luffy and Zoro thought it was the right moment for being alone, without the rest of the crew. Of course they knew that they were together, but the two just wanted a bit privacy.

So the two of them went to an ice cream parlour, eating an ice cream. After that, they were walking along the beach, hand in hand.

They soon got a few glances from other people who obviously didn´t like ´gay people´.

However, Luffy and Zoro didn´t care about the strange glances they got and kissed each other onto the lips. That was it.

The people around them, mostly middle-aged ones, began to shout at them and a few even throw things at them like glass bottles and other trash.

Things like ´We want our beach clean from gay people´ or ´being gay is disgusting!´ were said. And as Zoro saw the look on Luffy´s face, a shocked and sad look, that was too much. That brought his blood to boil and he showed them how mad he was. After a few ´oni giri´s´ the whole beach fell silent again and everyone who survived the outburst of the swordsman decided it was none of their business what the two did.

Luffy and Zoro quickly went back to the ship, pissed off. The two didn´t talk about it that evening. Zoro thought it wasn´t necessary. If Luffy was coming to him, wanting to talk, he would of course try to comfort him, but he didn´t come that night.

But now Luffy was there. So Zoro would help him.

The strawhat capitan sighed, looking at the grassy floor of Thousand Sunny. "Yeah...they shouted such things at us..."

Zoro again got very mad. Not at Luffy, of course, but at these assholes for saying these stuff to them. But he could understand Luffy´s feelings very well. Can´t they understand it was something completely normal? What´s wrong with being gay?

"Hey buddy, come here." Zoro said and Luffy sat down onto the older´s nap. "What ever they said to us was complete bullshit and they have no right to say what we should do or who we should love. That´s something only you decide, not they."

Luffy closed his eyes, a small smile upon his lips. Zoro was such a great first mate. He was always there if Luffy needed him.

"Yeah, I know...but..they were wrong...!" Luffy started.

"Yes?" Zoro wanted to know, waiting patiently for the rest. Luffy inhaled deeply.

"The thing is...of course it isn´t wrong to be gay! I think it´s one of the most stupiest things, thinking that being gay or lesbian is wrong! But..."

A bird flew over the Thousand Sunny, shrieking loudly and Luffy stopped, not sure if he should continue. After all, it sounded completely stupid what he wanted to say...but hell, this was Zoro he was talking to! He would understand!...right?

"C´mon, you can talk to me." Zoro encouraged and Luffy finished his sentence.

"The thing is...I´m not gay!" he said and he could feel how Zoro under him began to tense slightly.

"...what?" he asked, half surprised, half confused. "So does that mean you don´t..." Zoro didn´t finish. Luffy knew what Zoro meant and quickly answered, waving his hands.

"Nonono! Of course we´re still toghether and so on...!" he reassured the older.

"Then what are you talking about? You are gay if you love an other man!" Zoro explained, not getting what the other was trying to say.

"Yes...no..." Luffy thought about it for a moment before he continued. "It´s not so easy to explain... of course I like you more than a friend.." a small blush appeared onto Luffy´s face, " but it´s just you I like. It´s not that I would like any other man just because they are male."

Slowly Zoro got what Luffy meant, but remainded silent.

"Of course I´m kinda interested in women, but I´m not depends on the person, not if it´s a male or a female. What I want to say is that it is not the body I love, it is the special human itself, the character, I love!"

Zoro began to smirk, what Luffy was saying actually wasn´t so wrong.

"So," the younger stated as a matter of fact, "..I´m not gay, because I´m not interested in any men or any men´s body,

but I love you, because you are Zoro! And if you were a woman, I would love you, too!"

At that, Luffy giggled and Zoro opened his mouth, wanting to say something but stayed silent, sighing as he closed his eyes again, chuckling under his breath.

Yep, that was Luffy logic. Very confusing, but somewhat a little bit true...

**YXYYXXYXYXXYXYXY**

**Okie dokie :) I hope you liked it^^**

**I tried to write how Luffy may would think about being together with Zoro, and well, that´s kinda the result...I hope that made sense^^ **

**Pleas tell me what you think about it :D**


End file.
